I Think I Love Him
by KittyKei96
Summary: Winry Rockbell starts at a new school, and she doesn't beleive much in love or any silly thing like that. But she has a run-in with Edward Elric, who catches her eye more than she would like. She doesn't understand this feeling, but she doesn't exactly care to with Edward on her mind constantly.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I know this is totally cliché but I wanted to do it anyways cause I think they are so cute! Enjoy anyways! **

Chapter 1

I woke up to see my cat on my chest, purring and meowing. Smiling to myself I stroked her fur once then slowly pushed her off and got up. I stretched and automatically went to my closet to see what todays outfit would be. Peering inside I caught a glimpse of a nice black and white tank top, and pulled out a pair of jeans.

"Winry! Come down and have breakfast! " My grandmother shouted from down the stairs.

"Coming!" I smiled to myself and glanced at my appearance once in the mirror. Skipping down the stairs I almost crashed into my grandmother as she was walking away. I smiled sheepishly and continued on.

"How was your sleep deary?" she was trying to make small talk. I grinned and picked up a bagel she had set out on the table.

"Peachy. Waking up with a nice side of cat fur!" We both laughed at that and I glanced at the clock.

"Oh! I got to go Grandma, school is going to start. I don't want to be late for my first day!" Chuckling, I gave her a quick hug goodbye and raced out the door.

I reached the school in less than 15 minutes, right before the bell rang. Racing inside I almost slipped and ran straight into a student!

"Ow! What the hell!" I yelled, my hand flying to my forehead. I peered up and there was a guy brushing himself off. He had blonde hair pulled back into a braid, and wore a red trench coat, black jeans, combat boots, and a white glove.

"Uh, sorry about that!" He was blushing scarlet, and I could feel my cheeks heat up. I gathered my backpack and stood along with him. He was pretty cute hmmm….

"Sorry, I, uh, didn't bother to c-check where I was going…" I could feel that I was rambling. The boy smiled, embarrassed, and shuffled off to his first period class. I just stood there for a moment, then hurried off into the office.

A woman greeted me with a smile at her desk, her ginger hair pulled into a neat bun and her glasses hung over her nose. She was wearing a red pant suit.

"You must be the new student, um, Winry?" She looked up at me and I nodded in response. She sort of had a big nose. _"How rude!" _I imagined her saying.

"Good, now let me show you to your first period class." She walked out of the room and I followed. We shuffled down the hall and came to a math room.

"Miss. Burns?" The math teacher turned and waved me in. I nervously walked to the front of the room, feeling every student's eyes on me.

"Hello Winry. Take a seat up front here." She handed a small stack of papers to the secretary and she left. I sat in the second row. Glancing around, Miss. Burns continued to talk about her lesson.

"Psst, hey." I looked over and saw the boy I ran into in the hallway. He grinned wide and waved.

"Hello." I whispered back, blushing a little. "I'm Winry."

"_Why the hell am I blushing!? I don't even know the dude!" _I yelled in my head. This was going to be a long class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This is the second chapter, hah, **let's** throw a little drama and humor in there shall we?**

Chapter 2

Walking home I couldn't stop thinking of that boy in class. His hair was a dirty blonde, and his eyes golden brown. I lunged myself up on the front door step. Opening the door I smelled some of grandmas sweet apple pie mix.

"That smells really good!" I dropped my bag on the couch nearest to the door and he smiled at me, her old eyes crinkling at the edges.

"Thank you Dear. I've been preparing it all morning!" she exclaimed happily. Smiling I bounded up the stairs to my room. My kitten greeted me with a happy purr hello, and I reached down to pet her.

"Hey there." I smiled warmly. Flopping on my bed I thought about that boy again. He had talked to me all class period, saying jokes and laughing with me.

We had spent the whole class talking about music and funny movies we've seen. I smiled to myself, thinking I could have possibly met first friend. I was already finding out most of the school cliques and stuff. Rose was the most popular girl at school. She had dark brown hair, with a huge streak of baby pink through her bangs.

The sweet sound of my grandmothers voice broke my train of thought, and I could hear her footsteps as she lightly headed up the stairs toward my door.

"Come Winry, try this and tell me what you think!" She held out a spoon with apple glob on it. I took the bite.

"Wow, it's great!" She smiled wide and headed out the door. I looked at the clock and the minute hand had hit 9.

"Is it really that late?" I spoke aloud. Getting my p.j.s I picked out my outfit for tomorrow, hoping to see that boy. I will need to get his name too.

I shut the lights off and to sleep I went.

(next day)

I hopped on the bus, shivering for it was rainy season. As the door closed I was crowded with tons of hello's and hi's.

"Hey! Your name is Winry right?" a guy with black hair gestured to me. I nodded and clutched my book tighter to my chest.

"Want to hang out at lunch or are you going to continue talking to that Elric kid in class?" he sneered the name like a curse word, I glanced at him.

"His name is Elric?" I pondered.

"My name is Chance." Smiling proudly he turned around to show his name on the back of his school sweater.

"That's cool." I zoned for a moment, looking out the window then turning back to him.

"So, what do you say?" a girl with strawberry blonde hair poked out from behind him, wearing a girls polo shirt and mini skirt.

"Um, I'll catch up with you guys as soon as fourth period ends." I chuckled and they continued talking about the next football game.

As I got off the bus I slashed my feet in the mud puddles, my boots getting shiny from the water. Entering the school I sighed at the warmth, my toes were so cold!

"Hey Winry!" I saw Elric turnaround from a different group and trotted over to me.

"Hey." I replied. He grinned crookedly.

"What are you doing for lunch?" he asked nervously.

"Nothing at all!" I answered quickly but then realized I had other plan with Chance and that other girl.

"Okay cool! See you in class!" He strode away and I shrugged my shoulders. What was I going to do? I just agreed to plans for 2 people.

By the time lunch came around I was at loss for words. I contemplated just being by myself, but remembering Elric made my heart pound. Besides, my friends will forgive me later right?

Walking slowly into the cafeteria I saw him sitting alone, eating a simple sand which.

"Hey." I strode over and smiled warmly. His eyes lit up and he set his sand which down.

"Hi Winry! How was your day?" he spoke in a rush.

"Great, just...Boring." I paused and sat down, setting my back pack and books aside.

"Oh. Boring isn't good." he laughed sheepishly. I pulled out an apple and bit into it.

"So, Elric, where did your name come from?"

"Um, that's my last name. My name is Edward." I could feel my cheeks heat and I chuckled nervously.

"Oh. That's just what I was told your name was. I'm sorry." Blushing even more I glanced away from his face. Edward Elric. I like it.

"No worries, that's what the super jocks call me. I have no idea why though." He pondered the thought for a moment then picked up my book. I looked at him curiously.

"You like to read too? Is this a mystery?" He asked as he twisted it around in his hands, glancing at the back.

"No, it's more of a dramatic romance more than anything. It's about a girl who fell in love with this guy and he doesn't even notice her. His name is Tony, and he's from New Zealand. Its very, how should I put it, fairytale like." I finished.

He blushed slightly and roughly handed the book back to me, I shoved it in my back pack.

"Why were you blushing?" I laughed and he bushed even deeper.

"I wasn't! Just- nothing. Lunch is almost over and I got to get to my next class or I'll be late. See ya later Winry!" He smiled and jumped from his chair, almost tripping as he made past some other students.

I peered at the clock around the corner. We still had 20 minutes left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Thinking back to the day before, I kept wondering why he left so suddenly. I made sure to check for any smears on my makeup, and dress extra good. This was serious girl business. My kitty meowed to me from behind my door and I let her in. She kept meowing at me as if to say, "You look perfectly fine geez!" I smiled at her and agreed. Then I thought why would I agree with a cat who didn't even talk? I was losing it.

I climbed aboard the bus and the two preppy kids called me over.

"Winry! You look nice today." Chance looked me once up and down as I sat down and I rolled my eyes. Pig.

"Thanks." I responded. I wasn't in a very good mood, did I do something wrong yesterday? Was my bra showing?

"Why did you ditch us at lunch?" the girls voice broke me out of my thoughts and I looked up at her, her hair was redder than before with blonde highlights.

"Did you dye your hair-?" I let my question trail off because it was just then I realized I didn't know her name.

"Yes I did! Doesn't it look great!" she gushed and did a small happy dance in her seat. I nodded calmly, I honestly didn't care what her hair looked like.

We arrived at the school and I hopped off as soon as I could. As I entered the building I looked for Elr- I mean Edward all around in the halls. I even peered into some classrooms. Sooner or later I gave up, I couldn't find him anywhere!

"Boo!" I felt a strong hand on my shoulders and I whipped around and slapped whoever it was. I paused there for a moment, letting it sink in. the creep.

"Ow…" I looked down and it was Edward! My cheeks instantly heated and I leaned down to help.

"Edward! Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you!" he rubbed his cheek and helped himself up.

"You pack a good hit, even if it was just a slap damn." He smiled slightly and I covered my mouth with my hand, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. He jokingly patted me on the back.

"No worries, I'm tough!" He winked and grinned. "Let's head off to class, we have math together!" he started to skip away cheerfully and I glared at his back, I resented having math in the morning because I was all groggy and grumpy and it was my time with him.

I entered in the math class two minutes late because Chance had insisted to buy a muffin for me. It was a free muffin, who would argue? The teacher looked at me and narrowed her eyes.

"Winry, you will be joining me for lunch today. 15 minutes." I groaned and made me way to my seat, immediately putting my head on my desk.

I felt a nudge on my side and sat straight up, looking around for the teacher. I looked over and Edward mouthed "Sleepy head." And I blushed.

"Hey, want to hang out after school?" I looked at him in shock.

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have asked." He leaned back into his seat and stared straight ahead. I panicked. "_Winry! Say something!"_

"No! Of course I'd love to hang with you!" I did a nervous laugh and waved my hand knocking my books off the desk, then noticed the teacher stopped talking.

"That wasn't exactly a whisper, nor were you too graceful." Edward covered his mouth with the back of his hand and chuckled. I hung my head down low and avoided contact with all of the other students. _  
"Kill me now."_

"Continue Miss. Burns." My voice was shriveled and dry. She let out an irritated sigh and kept on talking.

I glared at Edward under my arm and he gave me a jokingly sad look. I let out a huff and looked at the board. He was so lucky he was cute.

The bell rang and I walked out of class quickly. Edward came up beside me and gripped my arm.

"No hard feelings right? C'mon! You have to admit that was funny as all hell." I pushed him in the chest and he stumbled a bit.

"Not funny! I must have looked like an idiot!" I buried my face with my hands and I could hear his laughter come closer.

"C'mon, it wasn't that bad it was just a little…odd." He pondered, and then hugged me. I felt his instant warmth and I could feel myself blushing. It felt nice…

I jerked away and mockingly slapped him. He pretended to be stunned.

"Serves you right!" I laughed. He shrugged.

"Well, meet me after school right outside the front doors. Okay? Okay." He answered his own question and scurried off.

Walking down the hallway to my science class I thought about his hug. How I felt warm, and It seemed like I didn't want to let go, that everything in my mind had been willing him to stay.

_"You're just being stupid Winry!"_ I told myself. _"It's only been about a week of school, and you hardly know the guy!" _I picked up my pace and agreed with myself. I was just being stupid, as usual. I couldn't have feelings for a guy that I just met, and he probably wouldn't have feelings me either. I smiled to myself at the thought.

"Knock it off!" I screamed in my head. "Well, it's going to be a long after school then."


End file.
